


The club is above all

by straighttothepoint



Category: 2. Bundesliga - Fandom, Bundesliga - Fandom, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bundesliga, F/M, Fluff, Fußball, Gen, Gijinka, M/M, Personification, Personifikation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straighttothepoint/pseuds/straighttothepoint
Summary: Das  hier  ist  eine  Ansammlung  von  One-Shots  /  Drabbles  über  personifizierte Fußballvereine.  Die  Verantwortlichen  bzw.  Spieler  können  in  einigen  Geschichten vorkommen,  vorrangig  geht  es  aber  jedoch  um  die  Vereine.Hauptsächlich fokussiert auf die Vereine der ersten drei deutschen Ligen.(Zusatz: Das ist ein Reupload aus 2015, daher werden die ersten paar Kapitel auf dem Stand der Saison 2014/15 sein. Nicht wundern!)
Relationships: Bayern & Bochum, Bielefeld/HSV/Hannover, Frankfurt/Duisburg, Karlsruhe/Hertha, Lautern/Sechzig, Leverkusen/Offenbach, Schalke/Nürnberg





	1. (14/15) Hamburg, meine Perle / 3 minutes

1\. Ein Verein steht und fällt mit seinen Fans.

So viel wusste auch der HSV. Der Hamburger Sportverein nahm noch einmal einen tiefen Zug, realisierte erst jetzt, dass er, der Dino der Bundesliga, immer seine Fans hinter sich hatte, egal, wie viel Chaos auch bei ihm herrschte.

Und er wusste, dass er bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen musste, dass die Relegation gegen den KSC die letzte Chance war.

Er musste kämpfen – seine Männer mussten kämpfen.

Um des Vereins willen.

Um der Stadt willen.

Um der Fans willen.

„ _Hamburg ,meine Perle_

_du wunderschöne Stadt_

_du bist mein Zuhaus, du bist mein Leben,du bist die Stadt auf die ich kann, auf die ich kann.“_

_______________ 

Vorbei. Aus.

Der Karlsruher SC verliert 1:2 n.V. gegen den Hamburger SV und somit auch den Aufstiegskampf. Was sollte er fühlen, beim Anblick dieser vielen sprachlosen Gesichter hier im Wildpark? 

Beim Anblick der jubelnden und feiernden Hamburger Spieler?

Wut?

Enttäuschung?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erblickte in diesem Moment erst die Personifikation des HSV, welche– laut ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach- selber den feststehenden Klassenerhalt nicht so recht realisierte. Nach und nach trat aber die Erleichterung auf sein Gesicht, so viel Erleichterung, dass der KSC seinen Blick abwenden musste.

„Glückwunsch, Hamburg“, murmelte er, auf dem Weg in die Kabine, um seinen Spielern ein wenig Trost zu schenken. 90 Minuten stand er mit beiden Füßen in Liga 1 ..

Verbitterung.

Und Stolz.

Stolz auf seine Spieler, die diesen Wahnsinn erst möglich gemacht haben.

„ _Ein Phönix stirbt nicht – er steht aus der Asche wieder auf.“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, 
> 
> wie hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen? Ursprünglich waren beide Drabbles jeweils als eigene Chapter unterteilt, aufgrund der thematischen Nähe und der Länge hab ich mir jedoch gedacht, sie einfach in ein Kapitel zu packen. 
> 
> Feedback ist natürlich gerne gesehen!
> 
> Cheers,  
> straighttothepoint


	2. (14/15) was es heißt, schwarz-gelb zu sein

_"Das Licht, der Optimismus, die Lebensfreude, der Reichtum, all das wird durch die Farbe Gelb (die oft dem Gold gleichgestellt ist) symbolisiert.“_

Echte Liebe.

Ja, Borussia Dortmund konnte man durchaus als emotionalen Verein beschreiben, und dies ließ sich auch auf seine Fans, seine Spieler, seinen Trainer übertragen. Dortmund fühlte sich geborgen in dieser gelb-schwarzen Masse, und trotz der anhaltenden Pechsträhne, die sich durch die Hinrunde hinwegzog und erst am Anfang der Rückrunde ein Ende nahm, hatte die Borussia immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich die Leute in ihrem Umfeld mit ihr identifizieren konnten. Der Erfolglosigkeit zu trotz.

_„Gelb ist aber auch die Farbe des Neides, der Missgunst, des Ärgers, der Verlogenheit und des Geizes, der Geächteten und der Ausgegrenzten.“_

„Bayern holt sich zum 25. Mal die deutsche Meisterschaft!“

So lautete die große, dicke Überschrift, aufgedruckt auf der Zeitung mit den vier großen Buchstaben. Dortmund starrte auf das Bild hinab; Bayerns Spieler, die sich – mehr oder weniger freiwillig einer Bierdusche unterzogen. Du. Die Borussia erblickte die beiden Spieler, die sich einst ihr Trikot übergezogen hatten. Dortmund schürzte die Lippen. Zwar war die Wut und Enttäuschung vom BVB verschwunden, aber … es war immer noch etwas da, etwas, was einen sehr bitteren Nachgeschmack in Dortmunds Mund hinterließ. Dortmund ließ den Blick weiterwandern. Dort, wo gewöhnliche Menschen das Logo eines Vereines sahen, sah Dortmund nur dieses eine Gesicht. Das Gesicht von Bayern. Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit drangen dem Rekordmeister förmlich aus jeder Pore, und auf einmal schoss ein heftiger Schwall giftiger Hass durch Dortmunds Körper.

 _„... in manchen Ländern symbolisiert Gelb aber auch Kaiserlichkeit_."

Was für eine unglaubliche Stimmung.

Danke, Jürgen.

Danke, Sebastian.

Danke, war das Einzige, was Dortmund in diesem Moment dachte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen, 
> 
> hier also das nächste Kapitel über den BVB! Wie bereits erwähnt habe ich die Drabbles kurz nach dem Ende der Saison 14/15 geschrieben, dementsprechend aktuell ist das Chapter.  
> Hier und da habe ich ein paar Dinge abgeändert. 
> 
> Wie fandet ihr die Charakterisierung? Feedback ist natürlich gerne gesehen!
> 
> Cheers,  
> straighttothepoint


End file.
